You Were There
by Corsiva Vyrae
Summary: Roy was dumbfounded, how could Edward sing like THAT? He was fifteen years old, for pete’s sake! Last time he checked, Edward’s voice was as rough as they come during puberty. Then how in the world does he sound like an angel straight from Heaven!


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA or THE SONG USED!!**

"What the hell….?!

The dark haired man behind the large oak desk swore as he read the pink paper in his hands.

"What is it now, Coronel Bastard? Finally got caught cheating by one of your girlfriends?" The blonde haired boy sitting on the couch snickered, leaning back and resting his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

Riza rolled her eyes, walking over to the Colonel's desk and reading the memo over his shoulder. Her red-brown eyes moved back and forth swiftly, soon stopping to look up at the Elric brothers. Her lips twitched as she tried to control the smile working its way into her passive expression.

"Actually, this memo says that that a **certain alchemist** will be performing on the New Year's party."

Alphonse spoke up "Is it going to be Colonel Mustang?"

Riza shook her head, slapping Roy upside the head with the book she was holding as he pounded his desk in and effort to hold in his laughter.

Havoc walked up and got the paper, suddenly laughing out loud. "Nope. Far from him actually."

Edward frowned and thought hard, a look of understanding passing his features before being replaced by one of shock.

"**HELL NO**!!!!!"

Roy took one look at Edward's dubious expression and finally exploded, falling of his chair in fits of laughter.

"**HELL YES**!!!"

Riza shot her gun, making everyone keep quiet.

"I always wonder why there are no holes in the ceiling whenever you do that…" Breda said, looking up.

"I don't get it…why are you so angry, brother?" Alphonse asked, staring at Edward as he stomped on small pieces of torn paper.

"THEY'RE" _stomp_ "TALKING" _stomp_ "ABOUT" _stomp_ "US!!!!!" Edward kicked the papers and paced the room.

"What?"

Edward sighed in exasperation, walking up to Alphonse and banging his head on the armor.

"WE have to **SING** in front of the **WHOLE** military!!!" Alphonse paused. "Oooooooooh…."

Roy, having finally composed himself, sat back down in his chair. "Well, the event is tomorrow, **Halfmetal**. You better go and practice now." Edward growled and stalked out of the room, slamming the large doors behind him.

Havoc flinched "Why's he so against singing? Is he that bad?" Alphonse shook his helmet. "No, he's just embarrassed. On the contrary, he's a brilliant singer!"

Riza detected a hint of pride in the young boy's voice. Roy arched an eyebrow "Oh really? It's quite hard for me to think of Fullmetal singing, much less even whistle." The others nodded in agreement.

Al stood up, walking towards the large doors, opening them and stepping out. "I'm sure you'll be amazed, Colonel. Brother may not look it nor even sound like it, but when he sings, he sounds just like an angel would." Al's helmet disappeared, the doors closing with a soft 'click'. Roy smirked "We'll see…."

* * *

Officers of different ranks filed into the mess hall, now cleared of everything, and replaced with decorated round tables and buffet tables and a stage.

Roy and his subordinates sat in one table, joined by Hughes and Scieszka and Amrstong accompanied by Sergeants Brosh and Maria Ross.

Everyone had come in in formal attire, free from the constricting uniforms.

The lights suddenly dimmed and everyone was silent, looking up at the stage that was lit up.

Fuhrer Bradley walked onto the stage and set down the two mics he was holding. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the New Year's party!"

There was a scattering of polite applause.

"Before the evening progresses, we shall have some entertainment. Now, please give a round of applause for our very own Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Loud whispers were heard over the clapping as the Fuhrer stepped off the stage.

A familiar blond haired figure followed by a suit of armor walked onto the stage, taking their places in front of the mics.

Everybody at Colonel Mustang's table held their breath, waiting.

Roy smiled smugly at the Major that was glaring daggers in his direction.

Edward's outfit was the same thing he wore everyday, except that his trademark coat was white.

"He must've used his alchemy on that one." Havoc whispered, still staring at the pair on the stage.

An orchestra assembled itself on the side of the stage and the conductor waved his hand, signaling the start.

Edward took a deep breath.

He opened his mouth and started to sing.

* * *

**You Were There by Libera **_(Edward's part is the soloist's and when he songs with Al, which is when the rest of the choir sings *pretend that there are only 2 voices singing*)_

_**You were there in everything I knew**_

_**From the moment I began**_

_**Always there in every way I go**_

_**Saved me falling, held my hand**_

Roy's mouth dropped open in shock, soon followed by everyone else's as they listened to Edward sing.

_**You are shelter from the storm**_

_**The shadows fade away, all cares pass away**_

_**HOSANNA, day by day**_

_**Your love lightens up the sky**_

_**As it shines across the night**_

Havoc could do nothing but gawk. Alphonse was right, Ed DID sound like an angel. And the both of them singing together like that made it even more beautiful.

_**Ave, regina caelorum decora**_

_**Virgo gloriosa, ave!**_

Breda was dumbfounded, how could Edward sing like **THAT**? He was fifteen years old, for pete's sake! Last time he checked, Edward's voice was as rough as they come during puberty. Then how in the world does he sound like a ten year old?!

_**And when the end of day is come**_

_**Stay with me through the dark and bring me home.**_

It was silent as everyone listened to the boys on stage with more attentiveness that before. It was like there were two angels in the room that dropped down from Heaven.

_**You are there, whichever way I go**_

_**Keep me safely, night and day**_

_**Always there, whenever I'm alone**_

_**Hear me calling, show the way**_

Riza closed her eyes, letting the music fill her. These two continued to surprise her every time. She listened to the lyrics of the song they used and realized that it fitted the brothers perfectly; they depended on each other to get through life and were the top priorities on each one's list. Their voices were in such perfect harmony together.

_**You are shelter from the storm**_

_**The shadows fade away, all cares pass away**_

_**HOSANNA, day by day**_

_**Your love lightens up the sky**_

_**As it shines across the night**_

Saying that Roy was surprised was an understatement. He was in downright freaked. These boys were so good it was scary! You'd never believe that Edward would actually be able to hit such pitches, and the high notes they hit were perfect, not a single crack! Roy put his head in his hands. He lost this time.

_**Ave, regina caelorum decora**_

_**Virgo gloriosa, ave!**_

_**And when the end of day is come**_

_**Stay with me through the dark and bring me home**_

_**Stay with me through the dark and bring me home**_

Hughes wiped away the tears forming in his eyes, same as everyone else who watched the Elric brothers perform. Their voices were so angelic; it was like the gates of Heaven were opening right then and there. He wished Gracia and Elysia could have come along, they would have loved to listen to this.

* * *

"Wow…I never knew…"

"Don't you _**dare **_bring it up."

Roy laughed at Edward's ferocious glare, patting the boy on the head. "Great performance, Halfmetal. I never knew you had it in you." Edward growled and sat next to his brother.

"C'mon brother, it wasn't that bad! It was good to finally stretch out vocal chords again, huh?" Edward sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Where did you learn to sing like that, Ed?" Hughes asked, leaning forward with a curious look on his face.

"Well, we didn't actually have training—""WHAT?!" Havoc shouted in surprise. Edward ignored him and continued. "We just…I don't know…sing."

Riza smiled gently "That wasn't just singing, Edward."

Maria Ross nodded in agreement. "Lieutenant Hawkeye is right, boys. That was a brilliant performance!" Everyone laughed as Edward's face turned bright red, he stood up abruptly and muttered something along the lines of "I need to go to the bathroom…"

"Heh. He never does take compliments well, does he?" Brosh said, looking at Al.

"Nope. He's always been like that." He paused to think "But maybe that's because he rarely gives them out…" Falman laughed.

"You sounded really good too, Alphonse!" Fuery said brightly, smiling as the armor shifted uncomfortably.

"Um..Thanks."  
Roy checked his watch just as Edward returned.

"Well, it's time for us to go! Work tomorrow as usual, so we have to turn in early." Armstrong nodded and stood up, saying goodbye and leaving with his two subordinates.

The rest followed soon after, only leaving Roy, Edward and Al behind.

As Roy prepared himself to leave, Al stood up suddenly.

"Ah! Brother! I forgot some of my stuff in the dressing room!" Edward nodded tiredly walking towards the direction everyone had gone to.

"Go and get it. I'll wait outside."

When Roy got outside, he spotted Edward standing on the corner, under a streetlamp. He was about to go approach him when Edward took out his pocket watch and looked at something inside, as if tracing something.

Roy strained his ears to catch what Edward was saying to himself.

"_**Stay with me through the dark, and bring me home**_…"

* * *

**A/N:**

Whoo! Finished another one! This isn't counted as one of the ideas on my profile because it was kind of a 'spur-of-the-moment' thing.

Anyways, I got Libera's 'Eternal' CD and it's great! They sound so awesome!

You should try listening to their other songs too. I just used this one because it reminded me so much of the relationship between Edward and Alphonse- I just HAD to make a story out of it!!

Hope you enjoyed!

-Corsiva V.


End file.
